Nicco "Nick" Dark
Summary Nicco "Nick" Dark, more simply known as Nick, the 8th Fallen Human. He grew up in the Underground because people of the surface were told that he would one day bring destruction to the Universe. The People thought that the only way to prevent this was to kill Nick but once he was thrown into the Underground he survived the fall. During his time in the Underground, he then one day found an old machine in which he entered in out of curiosity, once inside he looked around a noticed one of the buttons said "AU Travel", he didn't know what that meant so he pressed it, suddenly the machine activated he didn't know what was going to happen it then teleported out of the Underground and into an AU, when Nick awoke in the machine, he found himself in a strange place that was not the Underground something then entered the machine, it was a skeleton who introduced himself as Ink Sans, '''Ink Sans decides after meeting Nick that he would train him to '''Protect the Multiverse. After his training, Nick is given the ability to travel to different AU'S whenever he wants, during one of his travels, he meets Count, his Best Friend and former rival. Appearance and Personality Nick's appearance is very simple, he is a Human who wears a red shirt with dark gray pants and has dark brown curly hair but he does have some other appearances like his masked appearance where he wears a mask and a red cape with an outline of blue on it, this is to hide his identity from his opponents. If he is not in combat then he is a chill person to be around and often is more laid-back at times and treats others as family. If he knows them but when in combat, he can rarely take anything seriously at first and can be rather stupid, but if he knows his opponent is being serious then Nick will change into a more serious and smart attitude and use more defensive techniques to learn what his opponent is capable of. Personal Statistics Name: Nicco "Nick" Dark, more simply known as Nick Origin: Undertale (before), InkTale (training), Varytale (now) Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Multiverse Hero | King of Skulls | The Deprived One, The God of Death | The Alpha One, Robotic Hero | The Leader of the Multiverse | The Creator of the Multiverse Height: 1.8 m (5′11″) Likes: Eating, Training, Exploring, Pure-Hearted Heroes, The Multiverse, Being heroic, The color Red, Videogames, Leading others to victory, Winning Dislikes: Losing, People who threaten his family, Dark-Hearted Villains, Spiders and Creepy Bugs Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Dark Brown Hobbies: Gaming, Protecting the Multiverse Values: His family, Videogames, Food Status: Alive Affiliation: Protector of the Multiverse Theme's: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAiDxXRCmXY&t=173s(Base/FP) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwzjXOPbz9Q(Skull Lord Nick) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VppmBDJbcP8 (Deprived Nick) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfceuV2drII (Alpha Nick) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9leYKyjhwY&t=59s(Ultra Nick) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmYxxXyzYLs (Lifeless Nick) Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A physically to 8-A with Optional Equipment |''' 7-A to '''High 7-A| 6-B | 5-B | 4-A to 3-C | Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-C to 2-B | 2-C to 2-B | 2-B to 2-A '''| low '''1-C Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Preparationhttps://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Preparation(can Create several powerful weapons), Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts (is Skilled in Combat), Weapon Mastery (can use Guns, Swords, and other stuff), Vehicular Masteryhttps://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Vehicular_Mastery, Dimensional Travel, BFR and Portal Creation (With his Dimensional Gun), Information Analysis (by looking at someone he can learn everything about them), Hacking (is a Master at Hacking), Teleportation (can Teleport), Immortality (type 1 and 2, can age if he wants and can survive Large Explosions completely unharmed by them), Explosion Manipulation (with RPG's and Most Explosives), Flight (with a Jetpack), Breaking the Fourth Wall (has talked to the viewer) |-|With Equipment=Fire Manipulation (with Flame Sword, a Flamethrower, Flame Blaster, Incinerater, and Phoenixformer), Ice Manipulation (with Ice Ray, Freeze Grenade, icicle shooter, Ice Sword, and Icebreaker), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (with Lightning staff, The Stormbreaker, AxeStiker, Lightning Sword, Shocking Chains, and Lightning Striker), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (with the Forcefield Creator and Forcefield Shield), Memory Manipulation (with Memory Wiper), Mind Manipulation (with Mind Beam and Mind Gun), Statistics Amplification (with Attack Riser and Speed Shoes), Homing Attack (with Homing Rocket's and Throwing Knifes), Technology Manipulation (with TechnoBug and Microshock), Energy Projection (With laser gun, and Energy Blaster), Energy Manipulation (with Laser Sword, Laser Gun, Energy Blast and Energy Blaster), Status Effect Inducement (with a bunch of weapons like Ice Ray and Strombreaker), Acid Manipulation (with Boomer Bomb, belching Helmet, Acidthrower, Acid Grenade, and Acid Rain), Water Manipulation (with Hydro Pumper, Steamed Blast, hydroblast, and Watery-Grave), Invisibility (with invisibility cloak), Sleep Manipulation (with Sleep-Sleep helmet and Sleep Darts), Poison Manipulation, (with Poison container and Poison Darts), Surface Scaling (with Gooey Gloves), Time Travel (With the Time Device) |-|NEO-Tron=Large Size (Type 2), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (with ground-stomp it shakes everything around it), Plasma Manipulation (can shoot Plasma Beams), Regeneration (Mid, can Regenerate it's engine and reattach it's Arms), Fusionism (can combine with Vehicles and other Machines to make armor), Metal Manipulation (can Manipulate Metal Objects into whatever he wants in the Mecha), Flight, Self-Destruction (can blow it's self up to try and kill the opponent if it is too damaged) |-|Metallic NEO-Tron=same as Before but to a greater Extent now has Statistics Reduction and Sound Manipulation (can use Loud sounds to send Reductions to Stats), |-|Ultimate Armor= Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation, Flight and Spaceflight (in the armor he can fly through Space in it), Self-Sustenance (type 1 in the armor as he can Breath in Space with it), Weapon Creation (the armor can create weapons from thin-air), Transmutation (with the armor he can create weapons from everyday objects), Black Hole Creation (can Create a Black Hole via Black Hole inhale, but this takes 2 minutes to activate), Vibration Manipulation, Energy Projection and Energy Manipulation (can form shields and attacks with the Energy for it's core), Regeneration (mid, can Regenerate it's core), |-|with Power's= Same as in Base now gains, Ectoplasm Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly: Can come back if just his Soul still Exist), Transmutation and Weapon Creation (can turn everyday objects into weapons), Danmaku, Statistics Amplification (with Stat Riser), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (can shoot Beams of Energy and form Forcefield's around himself), Attack Reflection (can do this by hitting an attack back at the user), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (can now do this without the need for weapons), BFR (Able to throw others into alternate universes with his Portals), Duplication (can create clones of himself whenever he wants), Power Absorption (can Absorb most Ranged attacks so they have no effect), Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (with Sleep-Sleep burst), Statistics Reduction (if he looks at an Opponent he can reduce the Power of Attacks and reduce the users stats), Durability Negation (via Soul Manipulation and other ability's), Precognition (can see enemy attacks that are about to hit him and all possible Timelines), Time Stop (can Stop time and everything around him), Information Analysis (same as in Base), Explosion Manipulation (his Fire Manipulation can cause Explosions), Dimensional Storage (can open a Portal to the Weapon realm, where he can store his Weapons), Power Nullification (can Negate the Power of Ability's by looking at an opponent or touching them), Invisibility (can now become Invisible without weapons), Intangibility (Elemental Intangibility, with his power's he can let attacks go right through him and with Ghostly Power's he can go through walls and let attacks go right through him), Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Ghost like Napstablook), Self-Sustenance (type 1 and 3, can breath in Space and has stated to not need sleep but because of his laziness he has been shown to fall asleep), Elasticity (can stretch his power's that surround his arms with ease), Size Manipulation (can change the size of his powers that surround his arms), Transformation (can change the power that surrounds his arms into anything and), Resurrection and Immortality (Type 4 and 8:if killed his Soul well bring him back and he cannot die as lone as the Doodle Sphere exist), Acausality (Type 1 is unaffected by Frisk, Asriel and Flowey changing Time), Reactive Power Level (seemingly becomes a much better fighter the longer a fight had lasted), Water Manipulation (via combining his Fire and Ice Manipulation), Thread Manipulation and Chain Manipulation (can create unbreakable strings, Chains, Ropes, etc around the opponent to bind them into place), Air Manipulation (can create and shoot large gust's of wind from his hand and create tornado's, this can also combo with Ice Manipulation to create Ice Wind and Ice Tornado's), Weather Manipualtion (can cause hurricanes with his air manipulation, create a Thunder Storm with electricity manipulation,and a Blizzard with Ice Manipulation), Flight (can fly without the need for equipment) |-|Skull Lord Nick=Same as in Base but now has Mind Manipulation (on a low Multiversal Scale as he could Mind control an entire Multiverse with ease), Black Hole Creation (when he open his mouth he can shot a Black Hole out), Pain Manipulation (can manipulate how bad something hurt's), Necromancy (can bring back the dead like Skeletons, zombies etc), Summoning (can summon different Monsters to fight for him), Reality Warping (can warp a Multiverse into what he wants), Blood Manipulation (can manipulate someone blood), Disease Manipulation (can cause by Disease's in the Body), Possession (can Possess something if they have a Broken Bone), Better Bone Manipulation (can now change someone bone Structure and rip them out of the body) |-|Deprived Nick=Same as in Base but now has Fear Manipulation (if an opponent looks into his eyes they well see True Fear), Dream Manipulation (can enter dreams and can turn them into Nightmares), Death Manipulation (can induce Death on someone), Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (can make an opponent feel true sadness to were they well stop attacking him), Existence Erasure (can erase people from existence), Void Manipulation (if he forces an opponent into him, they are sent into a Void), Size Manipulation (can change his size to become a towering beast), Possession (can Possess something after entering there dreams), Regeneration (High-Mid: was Blown to bits and come back in a few Seconds), Perception Manipulation (can make someones view of the world more Gruesome and Dark), Madness Manipulation (type 2, Can drive a person insane after entering their mind), natural Bloodlust (becomes blood thirsty and only wants to see his opponent suffer) |-|Alpha Nick= Same as in base but now has, Existence Erasure (with Eraser Slash), Chi Manipulation (Can use his Manipulate his own Chi and use it for many different things), Light Manipulation (can use Light to attack someone), Fate Manipulation (can change peoples Fate and his own), Probability Manipulation, (can increase the chance of something happening), Spatial Manipulation, Summoning (can summon a clone of his Base form and an army to fight for him), Rage Power (the angrier he is the stronger he becomes), Damage Reduction (can reduce the power of an attack), Invulnerability (can become invincible to attacks for a few minutes), Conceptual Manipulation |-|Ultra Nick= Same as Alpha and Base Nick now gains, Damage Transferal (can send whatever damage he has taken right back), |-|Lifeless Nick= has the Power of all his forms now gains, Higher-Dimensional Existence (becomes in fused with the Doodle Sphere), |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (has shown to be able to walk off these attacks), Death Manipulation (his soul prevents him from being killed), Existence Erasure (can not be erased from the world because of the doodle sphere), Black Hole Creation (can survive a Black Hole unharmed), Fate Manipulation (Nick's Fate has already been set and cannot be changed), Power Nullification (his ability's are bound to his Soul), Empathic Manipulation (like Ink, Nick cannot feel emotions unless he wants too), Void Manipulation (can survive in The Void without any effect), Spatial Manipulation (uneffected by Space being crushed around him), Gravity Manipulation and Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (survived in Hot Land), Pain Manipulation (trying to force Pain on him doesn't do much as he finds it Tickles more then anything), Mind Manipulation (Ink taught Nick to keep his Mind untouchable so that opponent's can't force him to do something) Attack Potency:Small Building level '(is comparable if not Superior to Undertale https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Undertale Character's like Asgorehttps://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Asgore_Dreemurr ) Multi-City Block level'' with optional equipment (could destroy a large portion of a Downtown area) | '''Mountain level '''to '''Large Mountain level '(with NEO-Tron as it's Blast can Destroy Multiple Large Mountain's with ease and can throw Monster's that are the size of a Mountain) | Country level '(With Metallic NEO-Tron was able to Fuse and Destroy a Country that was Mechanized with a fully charged Elemental Beam) | '''Planet level '(was able to move the planet with a punch and could destroy a Planet) | '''Multi-Solar System level '''to Galaxy level''' (can create a Solar System with multiple Stars and Large Planets, can Harm Count who can survive a Black Hole that Destroyed the Galaxy and was unharmed by it) | Universe level+ '(with the help of Count they were able to create Varytale which is a whole world of its own with its own time, Space and other stuff) | '''Low Multiverse level '(as Skull Lord Nick, he was able to Mind Control a Multiverse and later on Destroyed it with ease) | 'Low Multiverse level '''to '''Multiverse level '(as Deprived Nick was able to Harm Photoshop Flowey when he was not Weakened by the Human Souls and was able to Destroy the Undertale Multiverse) | 'Low Multiverse level '''to '''Multiverse level '(as Alpha Nick he is Superior to Deprived Nick, and can fight with Asriel Dreemurr despite being weaker the him) | 'Multiverse level '''to '''Multiverse level+ '(as Ultra Nick he was almost able to one-shot Asriel Dreemurr could erase an entire 4-dimensional universe with ease) | 'Low Complex Multiverse level '(as Lifeless he could Destroy the Anti-Void well fighting with Error Sans) Can ignore conventional durability with various attacks 'Speed: Subsonic '(can Dodge attacks from Sans and most other Monsters in the Underground) higher with Speed Amps | 'Massively Hypersonic '(in NEO-Tron he can dodge Lightning) | Same as Before | 'FTL '(in Ultimate Armor, he can fly around the Earth in 3 seconds) | 'Massively FTL+ '(can fly from one end of the Galaxy to the other in only 5 Seconds or less) | Same as Before in FP | 'Infinite Speed '(as Skull Lord) | 'Infinite Speed '(as Deprived Nick) | 'Infinite Speed '(as Alpha Nick) | 'Immeasurable '(as Ultra Nick) | 'Immeasurable '(as Lifeless) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(can carry a large amount of Equipment at a time) | 'Class T '(Can Pick up a Monster the Size of a Mountain) | 'Class T '(should be the same as before) | 'Class Y '(can move the planet with a Punch) | 'Stellar to Galactic| Immeasurable | ' '''Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Mountain Class to Large Mountain Class'' | ''Country Class ''| ''Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class'' to' Galactic | Universal | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal to Multiversal | Low Multiversal to Multiversal | Multiversal to Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal |''' ' 'Durability: Small Building level '''(can take hits from Undertale https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Undertale Character's like Asgorehttps://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Asgore_Dreemurr), Multi-City Block level With optional Equipment (could survive the Explosion that destoryed a Downtown area) | '''Mountain level to Large Mountain Level '''(the NEO-Tron could Survive being stomped on by Monster that was the size of a Mountain) Higher with Metal armor | Should be the same as before Possible '''Country Level Higher with Metal armor | Galaxy level (Could survive a Black Hole that Destroyed the Galaxy and was unharmed by it) | Universe level+ '(can survive hit's from Count who with Nick's help could create varytale which is a whole world of its own with its own time, Space and other stuff) | '''Low Multiverse level '(as Skull Lord he could survive a Multiverse being erased) | '''Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level '(as Deprived he could Survive hit's from an unweakened Photoshop Flowey ) | '''Multiverse level '(as Alpha he could Survive hit's from Asriel Dreemurr ) | 'Multiverse level+ '(as Ultra Nick he was able to survive attacks from Error Sans) | 'Low Complex Multiverse level '(as Lifeless he could survive the Anti-Void Exploding) '''Stamina: Very High''' (can Fight for an incredible Long time without Rest), limitless (as Skull Lord, Deprived, Alpha, Ultra and Lifeless Nick) '''Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended melee range, Several meters, to Hundreds of meters (in Base with Equipment) | Tens of meters to Kilometers (in NEO-Tron) | Same as Before | Planetary (in Ultimate Armor, shot a Blast that can reach the moon) | Stellar to Universal (with Powers) | Same as Before in FP | Low Multiversal (as Skull Lord Nick his Mind Control was able to reach the end of a Multiverse) | Multiversal (as Deprived Nick ) | Multiversal (as Alpha Nick) | Multiversal+ (as Ultra Nick) | Low Complex Multiversal (as Lifeless Nick) Standard Equipment: 'his two Katanas, two Glock pistols, a Sawn-Off Shotgun, his Dimensional Gun (allowes him to Travel to different dimensions), a M16, and a Rocket Launcher '''Optional Equipment: '''a Flame Sword, a Flamethrower, Flame Blaster, Incinerater, and Phoenixformer, Ice Ray, Freeze Grenade, icicle shooter, Ice Sword, and Icebreaker, Lightning staff, The Stormbreaker, AxeStiker, Lightning Sword, Shocking Chains, and Lightning Striker, Forcefield Creator and field Shield, Memory Wiper, Mind Beam, Mind Gun, Attack Riser, Speed Shoes, Homing Rocket's, Throwing Knifes, TechnoBug, Microshock, laser gun, Energy Blaster, Laser Sword, Laser Gun, Energy Blast, Energy Blaster, Boomer Bomb, belching Helmet, Acidthrower, Acid Grenade, Acid Rain, Hydro Pumper, Steamed Blast, hydroblast, Watery-Grave, invisibility cloak, Sleep-Sleep helmet, Sleep Darts, Poison container, Poison Darts, Gooey Gloves, Time Device 'Intelligence: Despite showing to be an Idiot at time he has shown to be Gifted to almost a Genius (can Create highly advanced pieces of Equipment and is a Well Trained Fighter and Swordsman in Combat) | Extraordinary Genius (as Skull Lord)| Average (as Deprived, becomes almost Animalistic but is still smart enough to talk and do almost everything a human can) | Supergenius (as Alpha) | Omniscient as Ultra) | Omniscient (as Lifeless) Weaknesses: 'can be somewhat idiotic, and Lazy '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' |-|'''Main Ability's= these are ability's he can do without the need of his other ability's *'Power Swapping': this allows him to change his power's freely from Ghost to Ice, Fire, to Electricity, etc. he can also give both arms a power Fire on his right and Ice on his Left, Ghostly on his right and Electricity on his left, etc this also give's him other ability's when combining them like Water Manipulation with Fire and Ice. *'Information Analysis': when using it he simply needs to look at someone and he well learn everything about them from their power and ability's to their weaknesses as well, this is always his starting option. *'Precognition': this is always active and allows him to dodge attacks that he would normally never see coming without like a lightning strike or Sniper Shot's, he can also see all possible Timelines |-|'Ghostly Ability's'= with this the power that surrounds his arms become Ghostly and he gains the power's of a Ghost/Spirit *'Intangibility': like a ghost he can now faze right threw things and have attacks go completely threw him, he uses this for attacking as well by putting his hands inside someone and crushing there hearts. *'Ectoplasm Manipulation': can shoot powerful blast of Ectoplasm, and create weapons with it, these attacks can hit someone multiple times and also cause internal damage, *'Darkness Manipulation': can control Darkness and do multiple things with it like create large tendrill's, surround someone with Darkness and crush them from within, cause Dark explosions, and a large ball of darkness and throw it at someone at high speeds. *'Invisibility': can go invisible without equipment, he has used this to sneak into highly guarded bases and even sneak up onto an opponent mid battle. |-|Fire Ability's= with this the power that surrounds his arms become Flaming hot and he gains the power's of Fire Manipulation *'Intangibility': like with Ghost powers, his body becomes made of flames and this allows him to have attacks faze threw him without harm unlike ghost powers he cannot faze threw |-|Ice Ability's= |-| Electricity Ability's= |-| Other Ability's= Key: Base | NEO-Tron | Metallic NEO-Tron | Ultimate Armour | With Power's | at FP |Skull Lord Nick | Deprived Nick | Alpha Nick | Ultra Nick | Lifeless Nick Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Acid Users Category:Incomplete Profiles